(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having reduced power consumption and a method of driving a display panel using the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A method to minimize the power consumption of an information technologies (“IT”) product such as a desktop personal computer (“PC”) and a laptop PC have been studied.
To minimize the power consumption of an IT product, which includes a display panel, the power consumption of the display panel may be minimized. When the display panel displays a static or still image, the display panel may be driven at a relatively low frequency, thus lowering the power consumption of the display panel.
Alternatively, when the display panel displays a video or moving image, the display panel is driven at a relatively high frequency. When the display panel is driven at high frequency, the power consumption is increased relative to being driven at a lower frequency.